<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Miles Away by regaljacki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283372">Love is Miles Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regaljacki/pseuds/regaljacki'>regaljacki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regaljacki/pseuds/regaljacki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Beauchamp packed up her life in London and moved to Boston to take over her Uncle Lamb’s business after his passing. Now, as the owner of “A Dram with Lamb”, she has to build connections with her suppliers, and one of them happens to be a Scot named James Fraser.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Business Owner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire Beauchamp never expected to be sitting in a plane, flying to Boston and leaving her home in London so dramatically. Not that her life there was ever exciting, it was more that America was not one of the places she thought she would ever move to. Claire always pictured herself settling down in the countryside, surrounded by peace and nature. The Scottish Highlands had always captured her interest. But, here she was.</p><p>After setting foot in her Uncle Lamb’s house again after all these years, a wave of emotions hit her, and she couldn't prevent the flood of tears that found themselves falling on her cheeks. She loved her uncle, and was more than grateful for the way he made her life as enjoyable as possible after her parents died.</p><p>She was only five when her parents left her, and her Uncle Lamb had willingly re-organised his life completely. He went from being an archeologist, to a successful business owner here in Boston almost overnight.</p><p>Claire walked around, drowning in the memories, remembering the moments she had shared a long time ago with Lamb, and sending a silent prayer of gratefulness up to him.</p><p>To step into the footsteps of the man that made her into the woman she was today, she would do her very best to keep his memory alive and build a new life here in Boston.</p><p>After getting settled and taking a hot shower, Claire decided to try out a take-out restaurant nearby. She wasn’t in the mood to cook, nor did she have the energy for it. Those were always her excuses, but the truth was, she was just simply not familiar with the stove.</p><p>After paying the delivery guy, Claire made herself comfortable on the couch and ate the still steaming Chow Mein, making a mental note to remember the place as the food was surprisingly much better than she’d expected.</p><p>While finishing off the last few noodles, Claire prepared herself for the next day, excited that tomorrow, she would head to the city and start her new adventure as the owner of ‘A Dram with Lamb’, a liquor store in the heart of Boston.</p><p>Her uncle had always been fascinated in the differences in the liquors and whiskeys from different parts of the world, so after he became Claire’s guardian, led by passion, he decided to start a business selling liquors and whiskeys. It was Lamb’s heart and soul, and she knew he wanted her to take care of it.</p><p>“Otherwise, he wouldn’t have given it to you, Beauchamp,” she mouthed to herself while getting herself ready to sleep.</p><p>Claire was nervous. She wanted to do right by him, but with no knowledge of owning a business, and being far more familiar with drinking than selling alcohol, she now had to keep the business rolling on her own.</p><p>Exhausted, she walked upstairs to bed, thinking over the different scenarios she may face and how to deal with them; knowing some plans would work out better than she expected, and some worse.</p><p>With images of her first day still running through her mind, she was asleep as soon as her body hit the mattress.</p><p>-</p><p>Morning came too quickly, and Claire’s alarm ripped her out of a dream she was unable to remember the moment she opened her eyes. With a low grunt, she managed to get up, and get ready for her first day.</p><p>She decided to wear a white blouse with a black skirt that fell right over her knees, and her black pumps she bought a few weeks ago that had never seen the outside streets. Her messy curls were put up into a bun, and for the finishing touch, some pearl earrings that framed her face perfectly. With an approving nod to herself in the mirror, she left the house and began the first day in her new life.</p><p>After a short drive of only ten minutes, she arrived at the store and was greeted by Uncle Lamb’s employee and best friend, Murtagh Fitzgibbons. Murtagh worked as the retail manager and he has been by her uncle's side, managing the business, since the day he was hired till the day of Lamb's passing. They were inseparable.</p><p>The first time Claire looked at the grumpy little man, she couldn’t understand what Lamb saw in him, nor could she ever think of him fit to work with customers. But after exchanging a few stories with him, she realized that beneath the grouchy visage was a man with heart, and she liked him.</p><p>“Ye will like it here, lass. We are a team of three, now that yer uncle isna here any longer. John Grey and Mary Hawkins will be yer new colleagues. I ken ye’ll like them both, they're Sassenachs, just like ye.”</p><p>“What on earth is a Sassenach?” she asked, puzzled.</p><p>“It means an English person. It’s a word us Scots call an English person,” he said.</p><p>“Charming,” she smirked, seeing the smile on Murtagh’s face as he explained.</p><p>Over the next few hours, Murtagh explained as much as he could about her new role. She wouldn’t be involved in shift planning, sales, or anything that happened in the actual store, and she was grateful for that. Her job was simply what she expected—communication, handling suppliers and accounting. It was a lot of responsibility, but not too much, which came in handy as she still had to get used to life in a new country.</p><p>After being shown to her desk by Murtagh, she set to work straight away and began looking around in the business email inbox. She was trying to figure out the form of communication her uncle used, when the door opened and a brown haired girl appeared. She had the most innocent smile Claire had ever seen, but she seemed very nervous when she set her eyes on Claire.</p><p>“H-hello, my name is Mary, Mary Hawkins.”</p><p>Oh, she works here!</p><p>“Hi Mary, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m Claire. Claire Beauchamp.”</p><p>“I-I know. It’s s-so nice to meet you too,” she said with a small smile on her face.</p><p>They exchanged a soft handshake, and Claire wished she could tell Mary to not be afraid of her, but she didn’t want to embarrass her the first time they met. Maybe it wasn’t her Mary was nervous about after all.</p><p>After exchanging a few more words with Mary, the last of her new co-workers, John Grey made his appearance. He was a handsome young man with dark-blonde hair and blue eyes, and most certainly gay; not that it bothered her. She was more than delighted to be told about his boyfriend Hector, who was planning on taking him on a weekend trip the upcoming week. Listening to John telling about his love life, she was hit with a sudden longing of having someone in her life to share special moments like that.</p><p>Claire’s love life was horrible. After leaving her last relationship with Frank, she swore to herself to not date anyone anymore. He was an asshole, and just the thought of him made her boil with anger. She tried to accept that maybe she was a woman that was thriving with success, rather than love, but somehow failed miserably.</p><p>Trying to distract herself, Claire decided to look at the files on her desk, and for the next few hours, she was busy finding her new way in her newfound job. She was sipping on her coffee when Murtagh came to notify her that he was about to leave.</p><p>“I will lock the store, lass! Dinna be here fer too long, aye? Tomorrow is another dae! Good night tae ye, Claire.”</p><p>“Yes, I will finish up in the next hour or so. Thank you for being so kind and patient with me, Murtagh. Good night to you too,” she smiled thankfully.</p><p>The moment he left, she made herself another cup of coffee, and had just sat down at her desk, when she saw a new email pop up on the screen.</p><p>
  <strong>From: James Fraser &lt;jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>To: Quentin L. Beauchamp &lt;adramwithlamb@lamb.com&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Subject: Delivery!</strong>
</p><p>Evening Quentin,</p><p>Sorry for the late distraction. I hope you’re well?</p><p>I know it’s even later for me, but I got an alert that the delivery you made a few months ago got stuck at customs. I’m currently handling some things but I will update you as soon as I know more. I’m so sorry for the trouble and do let me know if there’s anything else I can do.</p><p>Best regards,</p><p>James Fraser<br/>
<strong>Fraser Distillery</strong><br/>
<strong>A little taste of Highlands in yer glass!</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Quentin L. Beauchamp &lt;adramwithlamb@lamb.com&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>To: James Fraser &lt;jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Subject: Re: Delivery!</strong>
</p><p>Good evening Mr. Fraser,</p><p>My name is Claire Beauchamp, I am Quentin’s niece. It is with a heavy heart that I have to inform you that he sadly passed away almost two months ago and he has left me as the owner of his shop. I will need some more information about the delivery you are referring to so I can check our past records. Maybe you are able to send me some correspondence you had with my uncle? It’s my first day today so I am not aware of any of your past orders yet.</p><p>Thank you for your help.</p><p>Best regards,</p><p>Claire Beauchamp<br/>
<strong>A Dram with Lamb</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: James Fraser &lt;jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>To: Quentin L. Beauchamp &lt;adramwithlamb@lamb.com&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Subject: Re: Re: Delivery!</strong>
</p><p>Good evening Claire Beauchamp,</p><p>First of all, I am very sorry for your loss.<br/>
Quentin was a wonderful man.</p><p>I think it’s best to schedule a call for tomorrow? Maybe 12:00 PM your time? We can catch up on the delivery details and some more business terms as well.</p><p>Let me know what works best for you.</p><p>Best regards,</p><p>James Fraser<br/>
<strong>Fraser Distillery</strong><br/>
<strong>A little taste of Highlands in yer glass!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>From: Quentin L. Beauchamp &lt;adramwithlamb@lamb.com&gt;</strong><br/>
<strong>To: James Fraser &lt;jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk&gt;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Delivery!</strong>
</p><p>Hello James Fraser,</p><p>Thank you for your kind words.</p><p>12 works perfectly for me.</p><p>I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow. Good night.</p><p>Best regards,</p><p>Claire Beauchamp<br/>
<strong>A Dram with Lamb</strong></p><p> </p><p>Claire let out a deep sigh as she shut down her computer. She was going to have her first business call tomorrow. Despite being new to the job, she was proud of how she’d managed to get through her first day. Maybe this new job wasn’t going to be so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A huge thank you to my wonderful Betas Era &amp; Bel!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fraser Distillery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie shut down his laptop. It was almost midnight in Scotland, and he knew if he didn’t stop now, he would be busy with work till dawn.</p><p> </p><p>He poured himself a dram while thinking about the passing of his business partner. <em> Rest in peace, Quentin.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He drank his whisky in one gulp, cherishing the warmth that filled his throat first and his stomach after. It was at that moment he realized he hadn't eaten anything in hours.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into his kitchen, he took out the leftovers his sister Jenny brought over this afternoon, popped it into the microwave and waited for it  to do its job.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie was born at Lallybroch. The estate that had been in his family for many centuries. His father had worked the land before him and so did his grandfather. Jamie didn’t want to let go of this tradition and continued staying at Lallybroch after his parent’s death. </p><p> </p><p>He loved his job wholeheartedly, and he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. He had always looked up to his father and Jamie knew that he just wanted to be like that. Sometimes Jamie wondered if Brian would be proud of him. Unfortunately he would never know for sure.</p><p> </p><p>After Jamie had savoured his meal and enjoyed every last bit of it, he decided to give in to his exhaustion and choose sleep, rather than forcing himself to stay awake. He had planned to watch some TV, but the latest episode of <em> Pretty Little Liars would have </em>to wait. His sister, Jenny had mentioned this series to him, and he had to admit it wasn’t bad at all. Not that he wanted to speak the truth, and tell anyone that he had developed a slight obsession with it.</p><p> </p><p>Only wearing his underwear and his evening routine done, Jamie greeted his bed with more than a slight <em> hello. </em>He realized how thankful he was for it and drifted off into a deep sleep- only to be ripped from his dreams by his alarm just a few hours later.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie always knew he wanted to work hard and he did. His job paid more than needed for the bills, and he was quite successful, shipping his products internationally. Quentin Beauchamp had been a very good customer and he hoped that his niece, Claire, would keep him as a supplier. </p><p> </p><p>Jamie had been nervous for the phone call with her ever since their last email, but he knew it was the best way to build their relationship. He was afraid that if they continued to correspond only via email, he would scare the poor lass off with millions of emails which would only end up in making her feel overwhelmed. At least on the phone, he could calm any fears that she might have, and offer her his help, rather than sending emails with thousand attachments.</p><p> </p><p>The clock struck five, and Jamie dialled the usual number he used to reach Quentin. The next thing he knew was that the phone must have been picked up by an angel.</p><p> </p><p>“A Dram with Lamb, you’re speaking with Claire Beauchamp.”</p><p> </p><p>It took him a while to respond, which caused a slight awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” she said, checking if anyone was on the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, hello Miss Beauchamp, this is James Fraser from Frasers Distillery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello, Mr Fraser!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ye can call me Jamie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you. It’s very nice to speak with you Jamie, and you can call me Claire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Claire.” <em> Sorcha.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Jamie needed a moment to collect his thoughts— Claire’s voice did something to him that he couldn’t quite explain. All of the words he pre-prepared vanished from his memory, and left him with nothing but a blank note.</p><p> </p><p>To not be completely lost, Jamie decided to turn the wheel and asked Claire what she would like to know.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I have to be honest Jamie, I filtered some old emails between you and my uncle, most of them included attachments of orders, ETA documents for shipments, invoices and simple chats every now and then. You mentioned an order that is stuck at customs, maybe if you can give me the order number, I can mark it in our system and search for an alternate solution.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God, smart lass. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aye! O’ course. The number is 54662154. Ye should be able tae find it as I sent Quentin a PDF document when he placed the order.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it! When do you think we can expect the delivery?”</p><p> </p><p>‘I talked tae customs and they said they will release the order next Monday. Ye should have it in a wee bit more than a week.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment he stopped talking, there it was again, the awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How I’d love to know what she’s thinking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lass, are ye still there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…uhm…Yes, yes, I was writing down something. That’s great! Thank you very much, Jamie. If you have more questions or information for me, please contact me. You know how to reach me. Enjoy your evening!”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie was surprised that she remembered the time difference between Scotland and Boston, and he was sure that he hadn't heard something being written down. But for all he knew, her phone might be far away from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank ye, Claire. Hope ye have a wonderful afternoon!”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the line went dead. Jamie slowly put down his phone and he could feel something changing in him. The air was peaceful, and he felt like he had just listened to a new song he chose to be his new favorite. Claire’s voice had awoken something in him that he couldn’t explain.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie decided to finish work early today to go for a run. Getting changed into his sports gear and running had always felt peaceful to him. He grabbed his headphones and his phone, put on his <em> Workout Playlist </em>and started to run. With every step he took, he swore he could hear Claire’s voice, woven between the lyrics to the rock song that was playing.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden notification of an incoming email forced Jamie to stop running. No matter what he was doing, work was his priority. He had finished his day earlier than usual, maybe a customer needed some help, or customs wanted to start another fight. But when he saw the name of the sender, his heart skipped a beat and he felt as if the word <em> priority </em>just shifted in its meaning. She must have called the IT guys as instead of Quentin’s name, now hers appeared.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>From: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com"> <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b> </a> <b>&gt;<br/>
</b><b>To: James Fraser &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk"> <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b> </a> <b>&gt;</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Subject: Phone call</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dear Jamie,</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for your help during your phone call today. I was also printing the list of your pricings for the future, it seems like my uncle loved your whisky. I have to admit, I hope your order comes in sooner, I want to buy one myself ;) </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy your evening, Jamie.</p><p> </p><p>Best regards,</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Claire Beauchamp<br/>
</b>
  <b>A Dram with Lamb</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jamie’s breathing was heavy from his jog, and he thought for a moment if he should first run  back home, hop into a shower, and then reply, or do it straight away. But he wasn’t that patient, and was hoping that when he does all those things, their conversation would still be ongoing.</p><p> </p><p><b>From: James Fraser &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk"> <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b> </a> <b>&gt;<br/>
</b><b>To: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com"> <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b> </a> <b>&gt;</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Subject: Re: Phone call</b>
</p><p>Dear Claire,</p><p> </p><p>It's always my pleasure to help. You are very prepared I can tell.</p><p> </p><p>If I would have known you’d be such a whisky lover, I would have sent an extra gift box with a botte for you. Next time I will make sure you have your own whisky. <b>For free</b>. </p><p> </p><p>I for sure hope to get a great reaction when you take the first sip ;)</p><p> </p><p>Best regards,</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James Fraser<br/>
</b>
  <b>Fraser Distillery<br/>
</b>
  <em>A little taste of Highlands in yer glass!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before he pressed <em> send, </em> he re-read his message to be sure his meaning came across correctly. He was always afraid of miscommunication in text messages or emails. Once he felt confident that everything looked okay, he hit <em> send </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie continued his run home, and after just five minutes, the infamous notification bell made him stop, again. <em> Run home, Fraser! Ye can answer her then! </em></p><p> </p><p>He wanted to listen to the little voice in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t resist opening and reading her answer.</p><p> </p><p><b>From: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com"> <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b> </a> <b>&gt;<br/>
</b><b>To: James Fraser &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk"> <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b> </a> <b>&gt;</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Subject: Send me the Gift Box</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dear Jamie,</p><p> </p><p>You are quite the gentlemen, offering your help like this. I may have to take advantage of that a few times. :)</p><p> </p><p>Also, did I read the words Gift Box?! It is on my top ten list of favorite things. You can send me one over anytime, and I will  definitely send you one of those reaction videos you can find on Youtube. Deal?</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty regards,</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Claire Beauchamp<br/>
</b>
  <b>A Dram with Lamb</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jamie laughed reading her <em> thirsty regards </em>sign off, thinking about how she may re-read it, and freaked out about the two sided meaning of the word ‘thirsty’. Not wasting anymore time, he decided to run home as fast as possible, get showered, and answer her on his laptop rather than his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Once home, and before he hopped into the shower, he sent her a reply.</p><p> </p><p><b>From: James Fraser &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk"> <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b> </a> <b>&gt;<br/>
</b><b>To: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com"> <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b> </a> <b>&gt;</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Subject: Thirsty regards?!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dear Claire,</p><p> </p><p>I am holding you to that reaction video. I will send out the Gift Box tomorrow and hope it won’t turn into a fight with customs. ;) I wouldn’t want to see more ‘thirsty regards’ of yours, Sassenach, not if I can help it.</p><p> </p><p>I always love to help, especially someone as lovely as you.</p><p> </p><p>Best regards,</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James Fraser<br/>
</b>
  <b>Fraser Distillery<br/>
</b>
  <em>A little taste of Highlands in yer glass!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wished he could have an emergency button that would unsend messages. First of all, the subject. Why did he do that? The winky face and as lovely as you? <em> Ah Dhia, Fraser.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Thankfully, </em>it didn’t take long for Claire to respond. Jamie was hesitant to read it, but couldn’t resist for long.</p><p> </p><p><b>From: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com"> <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b> </a> <b>&gt;<br/>
</b><b>To: James Fraser &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk"> <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b> </a> <b>&gt;</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Subject: Re: Thirsty regards</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dear Jamie,</p><p> </p><p>I’m so sorry for that remark. I shouldn’t have said it, even though I <b>am </b>thirsty, but for whisky, if you know what I mean? Oh God, please do.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow! You are my hero, James Fraser. But I can’t promise you no more thirsty regards. It will take a while until this box of yours is here.</p><p> </p><p>Me? Lovely? And how would you know that?</p><p> </p><p><b>Very </b>Thirsty regards,</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Claire Beauchamp<br/>
</b>
  <b>A Dram with Lamb</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jamie was grinning like a fool. He knew she could be anything he would ever expect, but it felt good receiving emails like that and feeling something else than the seriousness of business all the time. It gave Jamie some sort of fresh air to fill his lungs with.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Claire was done with her working day, Jamie was lying in his bed, scrolling through the emails he’d had with Claire. Their exchanges had continued and the business conversations had become more personal. They joked like a pair of teenagers and began to reveal little details of their lives. Claire shared that she had moved from London to run Lamb's business (which explained the accent) and that she was an artist who had recently graduated from art school. She even promised she would send him some of her art in exchange for the gift box.</p><p> </p><p>The last email before Claire left work was still marked as unread in Jamie’s inbox. He opened it, hoping there was a point where he could catch up with the conversation with her in the morning.</p><p> </p><p><b>From: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com"> <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b> </a> <b>&gt;<br/>
</b><b>To: James Fraser &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk"> <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b> </a> <b>&gt;</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Subject: Good night, James Fraser</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dear Jamie,</p><p> </p><p>Haha, very funny. Your jokes make me choke on my tea. (for real)</p><p> </p><p>You should indeed teach me some Gaelic, I always found the language very interesting. I did some Celtic paintings of stone circles that I found when I visited Scotland a few years ago and before you ask, yes, I will also try to find the paintings and send you one. :) </p><p> </p><p>I’m almost done with my second day working here and I think Murtagh is happy with me.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you’re sleeping already, it’s past midnight. Good night, James Fraser.</p><p> </p><p>Sleepy regards,</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Claire Beauchamp<br/>
</b>
  <b>A Dram with Lamb</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, not ready to finish their conversation quite yet. Not wanting to leave her without sending his own ‘sleepy regards’, he typed down the last email of the day to Claire.</p><p> </p><p><b>From: James Fraser &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk"> <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b> </a> <b>&gt;<br/>
</b><b>To: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b> <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com"> <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b> </a> <b>&gt;</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Subject: Good night, Claire Beauchamp</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dear Claire,</p><p> </p><p>Don’t choke on your tea, I can’t lose you just yet ;)</p><p> </p><p>I can teach you Gaelic, Sassenach. But for that, we need to actually see each other. I don’t think a language can be learned through simple emails.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he is happy with you, who wouldn’t be?</p><p> </p><p>As you can see, I’m not sleeping just yet, but I’m typing some nonsense in my sleep ;) Enjoy your evening, Sassenach, and good night for later as well.</p><p> </p><p>Very sleepy regards,</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James Fraser<br/></b>

  <b>Fraser Distillery<br/>
</b>
  <em>A little taste of Highlands in yer glass!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And this night, Jamie fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A huge thank you to my BETAs Bel and Era and all you lovely readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Claire kept re-reading the email she received from Jamie Fraser. The fact that communication had flown so easily between them, left her without words. She reflected on the phone call from early this afternoon in her head, and couldn’t forget about the deep voice with the strong accent that made her feel warm all over her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer that email and off you go, Beauchamp”, she mumbled to herself, while trying to find the right words to end her email to the man that had occupied her mind all day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com">
    <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;<br/></b>
  <b>To: James Fraser &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk">
    <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Subject: Good morning, James Fraser</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Jamie,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the subject says, you’re not allowed to read this email before dawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since you mentioned in your last email that you can’t lose me just yet, I promise not to have any beverages close by when I receive a message from you ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wouldn’t mind seeing you in the near future, I would then finally be able to see the face behind </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fraser Distillery. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’re quite the charmer, Mr. Fraser ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you for the wish. I do hope I won’t be up too late, as I have a few meetings that I need to attend tomorrow. I look forward to a good morning email back from you. Let me know if I haunted your dreams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Best regards,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Claire Beauchamp<br/></b>
  <b>A Dram with Lamb</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Claire couldn’t admit to him that she had googled ‘James Fraser from Fraser Distillery’ before, and she was delighted to have found the man behind the emails. She remembered staring into a picture of a man with his red curls framing his beautiful face, and the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. It was like staring into an ocean, nothing around you, only the deep blue water that starts to drown you slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she shut down her computer and packed up her belongings, Claire took one last look around her office before she turned off the lights and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her ride home was calm as the heavy traffic hours had passed. Once she reached home, she threw off her shoes, poured a glass of wine, and let out a contented sigh. Even though Claire’s workday was a little tiring, she didn’t mind a bit. She loved working and she could definitely get used to days like today. Being busy stopped her from thoughts that worried her and made her think less about the things she was missing in life. But not even a woman as strong as Claire could escape the depths of her mind which was now filled with a red-haired Scot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Claire ate the salad she prepared for herself, she sat on the couch with her glass of wine, and decided to continue watching a TV series she had recently found a liking to - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty Little Liars. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But her mind was elsewhere, and she missed a few important clues from the series. The scenes in front of her began to blur as the image of Jamie Fraser appeared in front of her eyes as clear as day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that she can no longer focus on the TV, Claire decided to turn it off and head to bed. While brushing her teeth and getting into her pyjamas, she found it hard to resist checking her work email, which was easily accessible from her private phone. Shaking her head as if to shake away the thought, she rinsed the minty paste from her mouth. Glancing at her own reflection in her tiny bathroom mirror, her eyes focused on her wild brown curls dangling down around her shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a dull brown</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding enough time had been wasted contemplating her appearance, she headed to bed and let the soft sheets caress her silky skin. She didn’t realize that it was way past midnight until her phone chimed with an email notification.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, it’s already 1AM?!” she gasped, looking at the clock, thinking of how tired she would be tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God bless coffee.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to sleep any later, Claire decided to read the email in the morning, but after tossing and turning with the email constantly in her mind, she gave up and opened it with a huge smile on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From: James Fraser &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk">
    <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;<br/></b>
  <b>To: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com">
    <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Subject: Good morning Sassenach</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Attachment: Jamie_Fraser1.jpeg</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good morning Sassenach,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s 6AM here and I’m truly jealous of you still being able to sleep for a few hours. Can we switch?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As long as you don’t spill the beverage or choke on it, you’re always welcome to have one in front of you ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Check the attachment, Sassenach. I’m sorry if I have not seemed to be the man you expected ;) I can’t help the way I look. But you know, fair is fair. Let me see a picture of you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A charmer? I will keep that in mind :P</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hope as well you are sleeping! Otherwise I will get a wee bit mad… Just kidding ;) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you haunted my dreams, Sassenach, I will keep it as a secret. I hope your meetings will go okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Best regards,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>James Fraser<br/></b>
  <b>Fraser Distillery</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A little taste of Highlands in yer glass!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire never opened an attachment that fast. She had to admit, after seeing  it, she read the message a little bit too fast. She knew how Jamie looked, but to get an actual picture </span>
  <em>
    <span>from</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, was a whole different level and once opened,  she couldn’t stop staring. Once again, she stared into the same blue eyes that drowned her. His red hair was now put together in a ponytail in the back of his neck. He had neat stubble on his chin and his lips curled up into a tiny smile. Just simply looking at the picture, Claire felt something stir inside her that she had never had before and she quickly saved the picture onto her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a moment to find the right words and the right picture to send back to him. Should she send him a selfie, a full body picture or just a simple picture from one of her previous jobs? Claire scrolled through her phone and decided the one with the black dress would do. It was from an evening when she was supposed to go out on a date, but once she was ready, the guy decided otherwise and dumped her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least the pictures serve a purpose now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire decided to draft her email first, so she could directly send it first thing in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com">
    <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;<br/></b>
  <b>To: James Fraser &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk">
    <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Subject: Good morning, Jamie Fraser</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Attachment: IMG_27.jpeg</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good morning Jamie,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You are definitely an early bird, but I wouldn’t expect less from a business owner ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at the attachment and I must say, not bad for a man who works most of the week and runs only on caffeine and whisky… And as you said, fair is fair, check the attachment and please be honest. That dress sadly never saw the nightlife as my date decided he had more important matters than me. Unfortunately, he just said it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wee </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit too late ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truth only, I wasn’t sleeping when I read your email, nor did I wait to answer till  morning. Not just a charmer but also a mystery guy ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Best regards,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Claire Beauchamp<br/></b>
  <b>A Dram with Lamb</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Claire could save the draft, she accidentally hit the ‘send’ button and cursed herself for doing so. How can she sleep now knowing that the email had just made its way across the ocean to be read by Jamie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire waited quite some time and still she didn’t get a reply. What if he didn’t like what he saw? Maybe she was being too open with Jamie, who is not only her business partner but also a total stranger to her life. She regretted the email in an instant and wished she could rewrite the whole thing. Claire mumbled something to herself, groaned and put her phone away, deciding to make use of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do Not Disturb’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>button and try to sleep. She didn’t know why she was so scared about Jamie’s opinion. He was a business partner and nothing more. Did she overstep a boundary?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire couldn’t resist clicking the home button a few times to check for a notification. Deciding to check it one last time, her heart skipped a beat when suddenly his name appeared on her screen. Her fingers started to tremble and didn’t know what caused this reaction, but all she cared about was reading the mail he sent her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From: James Fraser &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk">
    <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;<br/></b>
  <b>To: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com">
    <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Subject: Ah Dhia.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sassenach,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All conversation aside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First of all. Why aren’t you asleep? It’s almost 2 AM in Boston and as you said you have those meetings you have to attend tomorrow. I hope you do sleep by the time you get this. To think of you running on only caffeine tomorrow is not something that I like. Make sure to get enough rest for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Second. The man who has treated you that way is not worth your time. I can’t believe a man would treat a woman like that. I’m so sorry, Sassenach, and I hope he didn’t hurt you too much. You can always talk to me about it, if you want.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And third. Ah Dhia, Claire. The picture you sent me, are you trying to distract me from work? You are so beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lastly. I really do hope you’re sleeping now. When you wake up, make sure to send me a message, so I know you’re alive ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Best regards,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>James Fraser<br/></b>
  <b>Fraser Distillery</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A little taste of Highlands in yer glass!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire didn’t know why, but she suddenly felt salty warm tears trickling down the side of her cheeks, wettening the pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are so beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She didn’t know when the last time she heard those words. Yes, technically, he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say it</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she felt it all the same. The fact that someone looked at her and thought the description, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful, </span>
  </em>
  <span>would suit her, touched her in a way she couldn’t describe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her phone pressed to her chest, she fell asleep with drying tears on her skin and a smile on her face and a Scot on her mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A huge thank you to all my lovely readers and I'm sorry for the late upload. Please know no matter how long it takes I will always continue this fic.</p>
<p>Also a huge thank you to my BETAs Era and Bel!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Work & Whisky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jamie was supposed to be focusing on the work that awaited him, but a certain image kept distracting him, no matter how hard he tried to get it out of his head. Ever since opening the attachment that held Claire’s picture, he couldn’t help but stare at it. How was he supposed to just keep living his life the way he did, when his every emotion made him feel like some </span>
  <em>
    <span>love-sick</span>
  </em>
  <span> teenager?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After zooming in on Claire's beautiful face a few more times, Jamie managed to finish a few tasks, including sending Claire's gift box. But just as he was making some progress, a sudden email notification ripped his focus away again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clicked away every screen on his laptop, until there was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>email in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com">
    <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: James Fraser &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk">
    <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Subject: RE: Ah Dhia.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First of all. You asked in your previous email why I wasn’t sleeping at this hour. Well, let me tell you, I was simply too excited thinking about that Gift Box that I’m waiting for. Just kidding! ;) I just couldn’t seem to stop replying to you if I’m being honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Secondly. The man I mentioned in my last message did hurt me, but isn’t worth another thought. I moved on from him a long time ago. Plus, if I look at the positive side, I took some pretty decent pictures of myself that I've now been able to share with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And thirdly. I really do hope that your day wasn’t as busy. I’ve finished most of my meetings and am trying to focus on a few last things that need to be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Best regards,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Claire Beauchamp<br/>
</b>
  <b>A Dram with Lamb</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie couldn’t help but get the feeling that something was off with Claire. The fact she had completely ignored him calling her beautiful didn't slip his attention. Did she not know how breathtaking she was? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah Dhia! Claire, look into the mirror.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Not</span> <span>wanting to distract her further, Jamie decided to finish his current task before replying to the email, but his mind kept on hoping that she was fine. He may have only </span><em><span>known</span></em><span> Claire for a short time, but something inside Jamie told him that he had to be there for her, no matter what. He felt that she was lonely.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Jamie finished up his work, he decided to finally answer Claire’s email, making sure that he chose his words wisely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: James Fraser &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk">
    <b>jfraserdistillery@thefraser.uk</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;<br/>
</b>
  <b>To: Claire E. Beauchamp &lt;</b>
  <a href="mailto:adramwithlamb@lamb.com">
    <b>adramwithlamb@lamb.com</b>
  </a>
  <b>&gt;</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Subject: Gift Box</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sassenach,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gift Box you’re so eager for was shipped today! I am just as keen for it to arrive, so I will be able to enjoy the video you have promised me ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man that hurt you doesn’t deserve anything from you. I’m very proud of you for putting this part of your life behind you, but you know it is okay to feel sad about things we thought had been forgotten. If you ever need a friendly, or a virtual shoulder to lean on, you have my number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My day wasn’t as busy as expected, but after all, it is Friday, which is famous for being quiet. How did your meetings go? I hope you drank enough water today as you had a quite late night yesterday. Please rest, Sassenach. I feel like you need it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Best regards,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James Fraser<br/>
</b>
  <b>Fraser Distillery<br/>
</b>
  <em>
    <span>A little taste of Highlands in yer glass!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Jamie hit the send button, he closed his laptop. Compared to the last few days, there was barely any communication between the two of them and he had to admit that it pained him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie wasn’t a man that usually found himself connected to someone this fast, but the moment he heard Claire’s voice, something shifted inside his heart. It felt like all the things he was longing for, was right here, in this bond he shared with Claire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ye sound stupid, Fraser, it has been a only few days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his mind still busy with Claire, Jamie prepared his dinner when a notification suddenly appeared on his phone from an unknown number. He unlocked his phone to find a message that warmed his heart in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi Jamie,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s me, Claire. I’m texting from my private phone as you’ve offered me to do so. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry for the lack of communication we had today. I’ve been a little busy and it seems like my head isn’t in the right place. It must be the lack of sleep ;) I will listen to you and actually take my rest once I’ve gotten through the rest of my day. I’m very excited to get your gift box and you will get your promised video, don’t worry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope your day was great and that you’re enjoying your evening, I can’t wait to get home, sit down with a glass of wine, and watch Pretty Little Liars. (It’s a series I’m currently watching, I don’t think you’d like it though) ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie felt he must have looked like an idiot, grinning at his phone like a teenager that had gotten the first text from his crush. He put his leftover spaghetti into the microwave, and didn’t hesitate to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sassenach,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t apologize, we all have those days. I was just a wee bit worried that you might not be feeling well and aren't telling me. Please feel free to always be open with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m expecting your reaction video the same day your gift arrives, and you can’t lie either. I have the tracking number so I know when it’s been delivered to you ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope your day comes to an end soon, and you can get the rest you deserve. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wine?! Where’s the whisky?! :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FYI- Pretty Little Liars is my current watch. I’m at Season 2 Episode 4, if you’re any further ahead-DON’T SPOIL ;) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie sent the message as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bing </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the microwave reminded him of reality; he took his meal and placed it on the kitchen counter and sat down to eat. While savouring every single bite of his supper, he kept staring at his phone, waiting for a message to come back. He had to remind himself again and again, that she still had her busy afternoon ahead of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing his meal, Jamie poured himself a glass of whisky and sat on the couch. He was enjoying his evening dram and just about to start his episode, when his phone went off with another message from Claire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, I really appreciate your support. The same goes for you, Jamie. I’m here if you’d like to talk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit ;) You've tracked the parcel? I thought I could pretend like it never arrived :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oops, I might just drink wine a tiny bit more than whisky, I hope that won’t get me into trouble? ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you messing with me right now, Fraser? You watch Pretty Little Liars? :D I’m actually on Season 1 Episode 19, so you are ahead of me. Maybe you should wait for me and we can watch it together over Facetime? We could find out about “A” together :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last paragraph left Jamie with a racing heart. The fact that she wants to spend her time with him outside of working hours, left him with a feeling he couldn’t describe. He was more than willing to wait for her and watch her beautiful face, but he wouldn’t tell her that the distraction of her beauty would make him not pay attention to anything that will happen further on. But it didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still reveling in his happiness, Jamie’s phone rang and the name of another supplier flashed up on his screen; a call this late was never a good sign. With a heavy sigh, he prepared himself for anything and picked up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugh, how are ye doin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie, I’m fine thank ye. How are ye holdin’ up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright. Just enjoying a wee evening dram!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shite, I completely forgot the time difference, I’m so sorry!”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye aren’t in Scotland, Hugh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nae, I’m actually in America, Boston to be specific, finishing up some business. I have a great friend here wi’ me that actually is looking to invest in some fine whisky. I have brought him a bottle of yers and he wants to make a deal wi’ ye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boston. Claire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugh, that is wonderful! Thank ye! I’d be pleased tae send yer friend all the details.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jamie could continue he got cut off by Hugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weel, he would like tae meet ye in person first. Robert isna the type tae just close a business deal with a stranger, ye ken?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye want me tae come tae Boston?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, if that isna a bother tae ye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie couldn’t believe his friend’s words. He had been given the opportunity to go to Boston sooner than he ever thought possible, and his answer came without a moment's hesitation. Here was his chance to meet the woman that had turned his life upside down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye! It isna a bother at all. I’ll book a flight right away.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JAMIE IS GOING TO BOSTON!!! ;)</p><p>A huge thank you to all my lovely readers and another huge thank you to my two BETAs Bel &amp; Era!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Claire finished her dinner, a huge sigh escaped her body. She’d been reflecting over her day and felt disappointed for not talking to Jamie as much as she wanted. Meetings had kept her busy and getting to know her colleagues was important to her, for business, and to build up a social life in the new country she called home. </p><p> </p><p>She was just about to bring her finished plate to the kitchen when her phone screen lit up. It wasn’t an email, nor was it a message. <em> Jamie is calling! </em></p><p> </p><p>Her usual smooth, soft hands turned to sweaty palms and she had to be careful not to drop her phone onto the floor. A hundred different scenarios rushed through her mind, and before she could think of another, she hit the green button.</p><p> </p><p>“Claire Beauchamp?” <em> Claire Beauchamp?! He knows who you are, Beauchamp! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hi Claire, it’s Jamie!” <em> Of course. Keep calm. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi Jamie, how are you doing?” <em> God I am so embarrassing, </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing fine, thank ye. And yerself, Sassenach?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>His accent. Get your shit together! </em>
</p><p><em><br/>
</em>“I’m alright, thank you for asking!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to hear that.” <em> Break this awkward silence, now! </em>“It’s late in Scotland, Jamie, what makes you call at this hour?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah great, ask why he’s calling to make him think you don’t want to be called. God! this can’t get any worse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Claire. I just wanted tae bring ye some great news.” </p><p> </p><p>Claire wished right at this moment that she would have just shut her mouth. She could feel the tension through the phone, and could hear Jamie's hesitation. She had given him the feeling that she didn't want him to call when in fact she was just nervous as a love sick teenager.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t apologize. I’m sorry, Jamie. I’m really glad you called me, truly. And you have great news? That sounds promising, tell me!” <em> Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath.You’re doing great! </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be coming tae Boston next week. A friend of mine has set up a new business deal fer me over there, so I thought I’d let ye know. It would be good fer us tae meet up, tae talk business and maybe a wee bit about <em> Pretty Little Liars </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Claire didn’t know how to react as happiness filled her body like never before. She felt like someone just told her she’d won the lottery. James Fraser would be visiting her, next week.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shut up. He’s coming for business, not you! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s wonderful, Jamie! I would like that a lot. And I bet you will probably arrive earlier than my gift box.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t resist a tiny giggle as enjoyment took over, and a grin so big on her face, it made her cheeks hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, that’s fer sure. Hold on a second, Sassenach!”</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like Jamie was trying to put his phone down but all of a sudden, she got a facetime request from him. <em>Oh God. </em>Despite anxiety creeping up, she fixed her curls a little and adjusted herself on the couch. Taking a few deep breaths, she pressed 'accept'. At first, she saw nothing but the ceiling, but then the phone moved and she came face-to-face with Jamie, a surprised look on his face as he stared right back at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Christ, I dinna mean tae facetime ye. Must have accidentally done it while trying tae do a thousand things at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s so beautiful. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Claire tried not to stare but his beauty was breathtaking, and despite the camera’s quality, Jamie’s eyes were the most beautiful blue she has ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I hope my evening look didn’t startle you too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nae, ye’re bonny!”</p><p> </p><p>Claire wasn’t used to receiving compliments. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks and ended up breaking into a tiny giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Says you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, ye couldna possibly compare us, Claire. Ye’re bonny and I’ll tell ye that till ye canna hear it anymore... and even then, maybe a wee bit more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that you’re impossible?” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. My sister. Constantly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I see,” he said, a huge grin on his face that could match hers.</p><p> </p><p>Claire was left speechless by the way Jamie was with her. No man, or person, had ever treated her the way Jamie had in those few days. She was well aware that she barely knew him, but he gave her a feeling of safety and respect.</p><p> </p><p>They became lost in their conversation and before Claire knew it, it was nine PM.</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie! It’s two in the morning for you. I’m so sorry, I should have watched the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nae bother, Sassenach. I dinna have the heart tae interrupt ye while ye were telling me such fine stories.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s so perfect. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But I will let you sleep now as I myself have to get ready for bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I wouldna want ye tae be as tired as ye were today, ye need yer rest. Besides, we’ll see each other in just a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“That reminds me. I forgot to ask where will you be staying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure yet. Probably in a hotel in the city.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can recommend some to you. I will send the details to your email address tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Plus I can make sure you’re close to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s verra kind of ye, Claire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams, Jamie. I hope I’ll hear from you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, Sassenach!”</p><p> </p><p>The line broke, and silence filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>Claire stared at the screen of her phone, realizing that all those hours felt like mere minutes. She had never felt this carefree while talking to someone. It all seemed so natural with Jamie, and Claire hoped that he felt the same way.</p><p> </p><p>Once Claire made it to bed, she grabbed her phone, unable to resist marking the day she would finally see Jamie in her calendar. <em> 5 days. </em> It seemed like such a short time, but little did she know, those five days would feel longer and slower than she could ever have thought possible.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how many times Claire tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn’t fall asleep. She decided to make herself useful and  look for some hotel recommendations for Jamie. When she grabbed her phone, she found a huge message on her screen. The sender was the exact one she hoped to see.</p><p> </p><p><em> Claire, I hope you are sleeping already. I just wanted to check that, well… I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries with the call I made. I didn’t want to take up all of your free time after such a busy day, so I apologize if I did. I also want you to know that I enjoyed our time very much, e </em> <em> ven though it was the middle of the night and I know I may regret it in the morning when my alarm goes off ;) </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Well, fun aside, thank you for this wonderful evening, I hope you sleep well. </em></p><p> </p><p>Claire read the message a few times more before realizing what he had actually written down. <em> Why are you apologizing, James Fraser?! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jamie, first of all, please never apologize. I had so much fun tonight and I’m so happy to hear that we will meet each other next week. You haven’t overstepped anything, you have only shown me respect! I appreciate that more than you know. Please, know that you can call me whenever you want, if I couldn’t make it, I would definitely let you know. I hope you’re asleep already :) Sweet dreams.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hoping he would be asleep by now, Claire took the time she needed to put together the list of hotels, and drafted an email for the morning. She didn’t know why she acted the way she did with him, but Jamie wasn’t like any other man Claire has ever met. He was careful, respectful and simply beautiful. She couldn’t stop thinking about him.</p><p> </p><p>Scrolling through the hotels and airbnbs and copying their links, Claire decided to do something rash. Something she would have never dreamed of doing before meeting Jamie. She deleted the email she was preparing, opened her messages with Jamie, and typed- <em> “Forget hotels. I have a spare room if you like?” </em>Before she could stop herself,she hit the send button.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. What have you done, Beauchamp?! </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A huge thank you to all of you lovely readers &amp; for the wonderful comments! I am reading every single one of them.</p><p>Another huge thank you goes to my two wonderful BETAs Bel &amp; Era!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Boston</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jamie woke the next morning, regretting going to bed so late, but not really regretting the reason why. Before looking on his phone, he reflected on the call with Claire the night before and his lips curled up into a tiny, sleepy smile. Once checking his messages on his lockscreen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>name caught his attention first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Claire&gt; Forget hotels, I have a spare room if you like.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie didn’t know what to think. Even though he would love to accept her offer right away, it wasn’t the type of person he was. He couldn’t just take advantage of her this way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those thoughts didn’t help him find an answer to Claire’s offer, but he couldn’t ignore her any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Jamie&gt; Good morning, Sassenach. I hope you slept well? Thank you for your generous offer, but I couldn’t just intrude into your wee house, nor into your privacy. As much as I’d love to accept, I can’t possibly do that. But if I did I would love to pay you for it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pay her! Are ye daft, Fraser?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie wanted to throw his phone out the window so he would never have to see Claire’s response. But before he could even put it away, he heard the notification bell ring, and his heart dropped. He took a deep, shaky breath before looking onto his screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Claire&gt; Good morning, Jamie. I haven't slept yet ;) And you wouldn’t intrude and I wouldn’t want your money. It would maybe just be easier for you without finding an extremely overpriced, last minute hotel. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie knew she was right. Hotels were always overpriced when being booked at the last minute and his flight would be departing in four days. He never did something quite like this, but he also knew that declining Claire’s offer would come off as rude. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just a room, ye dinna have tae share it wi’ her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Jamie&gt;You were right saying I would regret going  to sleep in the middle of the night ;) Why aren’t you sleeping yet? It’s almost 1 AM. Once again, you’re right. Hotels will be overpriced, which is why I kindly accept your offer. But as a thank you, I will bring you that gift box I promised you (now you will have two of them) and I will invite you to dinner, or if you prefer, I can cook for you. :P </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for a message to come back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Claire&gt; Great, I accept ;) You can cook? I would love to see that :D My kitchen is basically unused, so feel free to prepare some amazing delicacies there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie smiled reading her message without realizing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got up and prepared himself for the day ahead. He had to finish up some phone calls, prepare the contract for his hopefully soon-to-be new client, and put together a beautiful gift box for Claire. Jamie knew he couldn’t just go over there, intrude into her daily life and not bring something special. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>is special.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie typed a message back to Claire, letting her know that he was about to start his day and that she should take his advice and go to sleep. His plan was to call her later on again, as all he could think about was seeing her beautiful face and hearing her soothing voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just two hours passed and all of a sudden Jamie’s phone rang. Claire’s name flashed up on the display and a sudden panic hit him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would she call in the middle of the night?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without any hesitation, he picked up and before he could talk, he heard her sniffling on the other end of the line that twisted his gut and knocked out the air of his lungs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah Dhia, she was crying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sassenach, are ye alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jamie…” a sob escaped her chest, and Jamie could hear how she took a shaky breath, trying to find the strength to carry on. “I had a nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie dropped the papers in his hand and sat himself on the couch. She deserved his complete attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it, Claire.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s silly, but… I just want you to be here with me on the phone. Talk to me, Jamie. I’m scared of being alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here. Do ye want tae switch tae facetime?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I look horrendous, Jamie. You don’t want to see my puffy face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always want tae see ye.” Jamie said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That must have convinced her, as the facetime request came right away. She looked beautiful, despite the runny nose and puffy eyes. Jamie knew he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“`Tis alright, Sassenach. I’m here. And if ye want tae tell me about yer dream, ye can always talk tae me. I hope ye ken that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just all alone in it. I was scared. And you stopped talking to me. You didn’t pick up the phone anymore and you didn’t want to come to my place. It was just coming  together and then it all crashed down and I ended up being alone”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie felt her anxiety through the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, Sassenach. I’m here and ye willna be alone. I won’t ever leave ye. In a matter of a few days, I will be wi’ ye and I will be staying  at yer place. Ye won’t be alone anymore, and I will stay here, on the phone, until ye fall asleep if that helps ye?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie could see the relief wash over Claire’s face as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like that very much, Jamie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew right there and then, looking into the most beautiful pair of whisky eyes once again, that he would do anything to make her feel safe and comfortable. If she’d asked him to stay on the whole day, he would. Her comfort is one of his top priorities now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I will stay wi’ ye. Make yerself comfortable, Sassenach.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her place the phone into a position on her night table where he could see her laying sideways, tucking herself in and making herself comfortable. She was still facing him when he saw a look of embarrassment written on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She was so easy tae read.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye dinna have tae feel any discomfort wi’ me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, and Jamie gave her an encouraging smile, and softly asking her to close her eyes. He wished at that moment, that he had been gifted with the talent enough, to sing her to sleep. But he was trying to help and calm her, not give her an even worse nightmare than the one she already had. He decided in this case, it was better to mute himself and let her fall asleep peacefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing to work on some emails, he kept his phone next to him so he could watch her rest. Once again, he was left breathless by how beautiful she was; her curls pulled together into a high bun to prevent them from falling all over her face. Jamie could hear the deep breath of sleep that escaped her slightly parted lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie knew there should be boundaries, but something inside of him was fighting against them. The joy and happiness that filled him, knowing he would soon see her face-to-face, overwhelmed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was usually a man in control of his feelings, but ever since he met Claire, all control was lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours passed, and Claire seemed to still be in a deep sleep. Jamie looked at the clock and knew—with heavy heart—that it was time for her to wake up, and get ready. He unmuted the phone, but made sure no email notifications or anything else could rip her from the peaceful state of mind she was in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sassenach, ‘tis time tae wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire responded to his voice with a sleepy smile, and Jamie knew that she wasn’t fully awake yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mo nighean donn.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” It was no more than a low grumble from her end when she slowly opened her eyes. “What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>mo nian doun </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie smiled at her Gaelic pronunciation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind, Sassenach. ‘Tis time fer ye tae wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know when it’s time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie grinned at her sleepiness. It was one of the most heartwarming moments he had ever experienced with someone, even if it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> something small. He wished right there and then, that her face would be the one he could wake up to every single day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just ken.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair, I know yours too.” She stood up, taking her phone with her to put on the charger. “I don’t think you want to see me brushing my teeth and getting on about my morning, don’t you? You already had to watch my ‘oh so beautiful’ morning face.” Despite her trying to be nonchalant about it, Jamie could see her face going red, creeping up from her neck to her cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Och, she’s so adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me hang up now and text you later once I’m ready. And Jamie...I truly can’t thank you enough for staying with me. It really helped.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure, Sassenach. Whenever ye need me, I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if they only knew each other for a short while, he wouldn’t mind watching her, doing even the most mundane thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d love tae see ye doing just that, Sassenach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are getting closer to their meet up ;)</p>
<p>A huge thank you to all of you lovely readers, I've been trying to catch up with answering to all of your comments on my other fics and I will be trying to do it for this one too!</p>
<p>Also a huge thank you to my lovely BETAs Era &amp; Bel!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>